


书迷俱乐部

by GarciaVivar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: "You are more engrossing than a thousand stories, just by sitting here."





	书迷俱乐部

“你光是坐在这里，就比一千本小说更精彩了。”  
Bilbo Baggins从书桌旁边站起来，去厨房倒了一杯甘菊茶。他现在有了一个题目，还有一个句子。  
然后呢？他只有一个句子，没有人物，没有故事。只有一个句子，和题目一样痴傻——他到这里有两个星期了，没见过任何书迷俱乐部。但是他坐在书桌前面，脑子里全是封存着的几个月前在巴黎的日子，这令他无法写出别的东西。  
“我想要花神咖啡馆。”他对自己说，“A cafe au lait。我想要巴黎。”  
然后他觉得自己有点傻，同时一无所有。  
他确实还是有一些东西的，比如一个两居室的房子，比如一台新手提电脑，比如感冒。飞机一落地他就得了感冒，还没能开始做任何事。从夏天到冬天去，他应该庆幸只是感冒，而不是熟悉的冬日抑郁。在巴黎他认识的一大半人都有这种病，他们躲在一起讲自己的故事，以摆脱想死的念头；或者郁郁而终。  
他决定他需要一个房客。因为他有一间闲置的屋子，并且需要一个至少是能够制造声音的人。他暗自希望自己有幸碰到那个人，他看着他坐在那里，觉得他比一千本小说都要精彩。  
“我爱你。”他对着冰凉的空气说，构想着另一个恋人，构想他们的样子，像他在巴黎街头遇到的其中一个人，构想他们的眼睛。眼睛，他想，那是蓝色的，比如马赛的海面。

“你还住在旅馆里吗？”Dis在电话另一边的声音很失真，带着故乡的模糊不清。  
“是。”他这么回答，同时拨动鼠标的滚轴，让指针在页面的某个位置停滞一会儿，然后继续拨动。  
“最好早点找个房子。”Dis继续说，“爸爸很担心你。”  
他沉默一阵，叹了口气，关掉网页窗口，抬起手掌盖住眼睛。冷空气浸透了那件漂亮的大衣，他想起几年前故乡的冬天，满街都是这一种大衣。今年他们换了颜色，换了裁剪，重新定义了时尚，然而时尚永远也不保暖。  
“我知道了。”他说，电话的另一端传来小孩子的声音。Dis没有回答他，而是转过去对着其他方向喊了几句话。  
“抱歉，”她重新拿起话筒，声音匆忙，“我得去看看Kili，他刚睡醒。下次再打给你，再见，哥。”  
“再见。”他的话音还没落，电话已经挂断了。  
于是他保持着之前的姿势坐在那里，半晌才发出一声干笑。自从Frerin过世以来，他第一次觉得孤独要吞没自己。   
你愿意被吞没吗？他问自己，你愿意死吗？答案是否定的，死亡过于寒冷，而他对冬天感到厌烦。在这之前他厌烦了夏天，未来也将继续厌烦夏天。就像他厌烦定居，也厌烦旅店。厌烦室友，也厌烦独处。  
“你需要爱。”Dis曾经和他说，“爱自己，或者另一个人。至少爱得足够你活下去。”  
他重新打开网页。这一次没有拨动鼠标。  
他觉得自己爱上了这间屋子，与电话和不保暖的大衣相似，暧昧，悲伤，优雅地停留在理智与疯狂的边界。  
他打开电子邮箱。

Tangerine有一间大房子，两层楼，其中厅堂的天花板悬在头顶之上极高的地方，装饰有浅橙色的水晶吊灯。每一层都有一扇巨大的落地窗，窗前挂着绵长垂下的紫色天鹅绒窗帘，像暮霭或女人的头发。  
她的房子有十间空闲的卧室。她觉得孤独，所以她有了十个房客。他们大多数时候是隐形的，有时候与她在市中心擦肩而过也不打招呼。他们带着昂贵的牛皮表带手表，低头看着银色的指针，念叨着：“来不及了，来不及了。”  
“你们急着去哪儿？”  
“海岸的派对。”他们说。  
于是Tangerine决定在自己的厅堂里举办派对。她整夜开着水晶吊灯，穿着最好看的薄纱长裙。她摆开长木桌，在上面布置无数座香槟塔。但是没有任何人到访，她的房客们仍然前呼后拥，涌向海岸线，追逐缥缈的灯光。  
Bilbo站起来，倒茶。他觉得自己陷入了困境，被想象中建造的房子囚禁，等待人们来参加不存在的派对。他幻想着开一辆车，沿着理想的林荫大道开下去，一直开到海边。他幻想着冬天夜晚的海边，夜色冰冷得像海水，像海水里浸泡的星星。他幻想在空无一人的沙滩散步，直到睡意侵袭，于是他倒在沙滩上睡去，等待海水漫过身体。  
他把这些想法写下来，暗自猜测这就是Tangerine的愿望。  
Tangerine开始哭泣。她在厅堂所有角落哭泣，任由灯光将她的身影投在墙上和地上。她一个人喝完了所有的香槟酒，任由紫红色的液体毁掉那件薄纱裙。她最后回到房间里哭泣，她的房子里只有她一个人，从始至终。  
她想念巴黎。  
Bilbo皱起眉头，打算删去这句话。Tangerine没有去过巴黎，她哪里都没有去过，也不来自任何地方。她只有一栋空空如也的大房子，孤独得想死。  
她哭累了。于是她撤去了长桌和水晶灯，换下长裙子，把所有的书架搬进了厅堂。她决定藏在半层楼高的书架之间，藏在某个角落的书桌前面。她决定在那里看书，逃离她的房子，她虚构的生活，逃离她自己和一切。  
一条提示跳出来，告诉他他收到一封邮件。Bilbo打开邮件，看了一遍，然后又一遍。

看房子的时间定在星期二晚上六点半。Thorin从办公室的窗口望出去，一直望向傍晚冷漠的海面。夕阳在反射中变得刺眼而灼热，但是冬天仍然盘桓在空气里，每一分钟都更加寒冷。  
他决定到海滩去，沿着鹅卵石步道漫无目的地行走。白色的沙滩纯粹地铺展开，他闻到咸涩的味道，忽然希望能够踩一踩柔软的沙子。他低下头看了看脚上的鞋，对自己摇摇头。  
他开始回忆之前的几个傍晚，他走到离海最近的地方，波浪拍打他的皮肤。光线使得海水变得虚假，像是烟雾，即将蒸腾消失。如果所有的海都要消失，他希望它们能把自己也带走——但是那不可能，他仍然会留在这里，并找到其他生活的方式。  
他从海边走开，感到失望。他以为自己会有一头栽进海里的冲动，但是除了眩晕，他什么感觉都没有。  
按照车载导航的指示，他来到那栋房子前面。那仍然是一栋带着强烈的本土风格的单元房，与左邻右舍别无二致。Thorin忽然犹豫起来，缓慢地接近漆成绿色的门，轻轻敲了三下。  
门开了，他好奇地打量着未来的房东，这个男人有着苦闷而善良的外形。对方也在看着他，礼貌地微笑，并因为某种原因扬起眉毛。他暂时不在意这些事情，安于对方眼睛里的颜色，那让他难以控制地想起他的家乡，想起巴黎的街巷。  
“Bilbo Baggins。”男人伸出手，“幸会。”  
“Thorin Durin。幸会。”  
“你就是想租房子的人。”Baggins的脸上浮现出一个奇怪的表情，好像刚刚才意识到他的身份。然后，又过了几秒钟，他像终于醒过来一样，示意他到里面来。  
几小时之后他和他的房东面对面坐在餐桌旁，面前各自摆放着一份牛排和一杯葡萄酒。  
“希望你还能习惯这些麻烦事。”Baggins微笑着指指手边的一摞文件。  
Thorin笑了笑：”这与法国的官僚相比还不值一提。”  
他的房东愣了一下，缓慢地放下刀叉，专注地看进他的眼睛。他没有说话，没有问问题，然而显然是等待着他继续说下去。  
“我从巴黎来。”他于是垂下视线，避免对视，“我的家人都在那里。”  
仍然没有声音，这令他奇怪地抬起头。他看到Baggins的眼睛变得不清晰，被雨中咖啡馆特殊的牛皮纸色滤镜遮盖。他的表情变得温柔，带着易忽略的暖意。  
“从我离开她的那一刻开始，”他说，拖着几乎是法国式的尾音，“我从未停止过想念巴黎。”

现在，Tangerine终于变得具象起来，摆脱了如同纸片一样的室内生活。她是一个去过巴黎的女人了，现在，Bilbo不需要删去她对巴黎的思念了。她思念巴黎如同思念爱情——她是诞生自浪漫的，每个人都是诞生自浪漫的，而她已经失去爱情太久了。现在她不在意遇到什么人，她只想要立刻坠入爱河。  
Tangerine曾经在米腊波桥上遇到一个男人。他来自巴黎本身，有着海一样的蓝色眼睛，似乎最终会随着海洋一起消失在地球上。她来自伦敦，还不太会说法语；他的英语带着浓浓的鼻音，有一种模糊的诱惑力。他告诉她他喜欢她的眼睛，让他即使在巴黎也思念巴黎。他喜欢她金色的短发。他想邀她去喝咖啡，品尝巴黎的盛宴，或者去跳舞，任何她想做的事。这些话他一直在说，她一个字也没有听懂。但是当他伸出手，她微笑，将自己的手覆上去。  
他们坐在咖啡厅的露天座位，模样各异的行人往来不绝。Tangerine现在不在意其他人，她只盯着他看，觉得他坐在那里，比一千本小说更精彩……他的名字是什么？她没有听清也没有记下。  
Bilbo还是需要去倒一杯茶。在厨房，Thorin坐在那里，刚刚洗过澡，黑色长发的末端潮湿，在他的衬衫上留下水迹。他看到他，对他点点头，蓝眼睛在昏暗的灯光下稍稍褪去了先前的冷硬。在Bilbo看来，他显得迷茫和脆弱，就像所有失去巴黎的人。  
他迫不及待地想要接近他，抓住他，翻出他所有的故事。他在啜饮红酒，小心翼翼，像是一个情节，一个人物，属于一整套有关巴黎的百科全书。他藏在书的封面之后，藏在舞台的幕布之后，让Bilbo什么都看不清楚，好奇心强烈得令他无法忍受，令他想要吻他，与他在沙发上相互占有，陷入爱情。  
他带着一个橘子回到书房。  
Tangerine醒来的时候是夜晚。厅堂里太暗了，她觉得痛苦，于是决定把天鹅绒窗帘打开。  
这个夜晚的月色极好，像是遥远柔和的灯光，闪烁在许多个相邻的屋顶上，以及她宽敞整齐的庭院里。这是明亮得近乎有温度的月光，在光线之下她看到他歪着身子躺在沙发上，半张着嘴，胡子杂乱地生长。  
她走过去，坐在他身边的地板上。她一开始很惊讶，甚至觉得恐慌。但是她安静下来了，她看到他是来自巴黎的。Tangerine又开始哭了，她不由自主地握住他的手，把面颊贴在他的手心里，让眼泪唤醒这睡在她沙发上的男人。他可能是他，也可能不是他，她还不知道，她已经忘记他的面容了。她只想唤醒他，想要爱他。

“Thorin舅舅，”Fili在另一边说，“我们想你。”  
他觉得喉咙梗住了，一个字也说不出来，只能点点头。然后他意识到外甥看不到他点头。  
“我也想你们。”他说，“Kili怎么样？”  
“很好，舅舅。”Fili的声音变得热切起来，这是他最喜欢说的话题，他的小弟弟，“他已经会说我的名字了，虽然他说自己的名字还有点小麻烦，他不太会发K的音。他长得好快。”  
“妈妈发了照片给我。”他不禁笑起来，想着一岁多的小外甥，“照顾好你弟弟，好吗？”  
“保证，舅舅。”  
“Fili，妈妈怎么样？”  
电话的另一端沉默了一小会儿。接着他听到Fili的脚步声，从一个地方跑到另一个地方。  
“妈妈还是和姥爷吵架。”他的外甥用很轻的声音说，“她想离开这里，但是……”  
“好了，没关系。”他闭起眼睛，希望自己能相信自己告诉外甥的每一句话，“他们会好起来的，Fili，他们会的。”  
Fili没有说话，他想他已经明白了。接着他听到他走回之前的屋子，然后听筒里的声音换成了他的妹妹。  
“我衷心希望你没有跟Fili说什么不该说的话。”Dis听起来有些不满。  
“Dis，”他忽然感觉疲惫，“你应该少和爸吵架，尤其是当着孩子们。”  
她笑了一下。  
“对不起。”他说。  
然后电话挂断了。  
Thorin在新租的房子里已经住了一个多星期。他很少见到他的房东，尽管Baggins似乎从不离开房子。他挥霍着这里独特的晴朗冬天，挥霍着蓝色的天空和充足的阳光，挥霍着清澈透明的空气。有时候他们能一同吃晚餐，更多时候Baggins已经提早结束了进食，只在Thorin晚餐后坐在餐厅阅读报纸的时候走出来倒一杯甘菊茶。  
但这些无法阻拦他不可救药地爱上这里，甚至爱上这样的生活方式，或者说爱上Bilbo Baggins过分的礼貌与矜持。他用拒绝的姿态保持一种神秘感，同时散发着圣洁的爱意。当他端着他的茶杯回到书房，Thorin继续坐在那里，报纸遗弃在手边。  
他想象他喝茶的样子，眼睛半闭着，嘴唇柔软，喉结滚动。他想象他放下茶杯，指关节因为在冬天弯曲而发红，指尖灵活，暧昧地游移。他想象他的双腿分开，颤抖。然后他想象这些动作不是发生在键盘和座椅上，而是在他的身体上，他的身体之下。

“你想去海岸吗？”Tangerine端起茶杯，用灰蓝色的目光凝视着他。  
他摇头，他的眼睛不向她的方向看。  
Tangerine没有问他为什么到这里来，或者是怎样到这里来的。她没有问过任何一个房客。她拉起他的手。“但是你没有地方住，我没有空房间了。”  
她答应他问问其他房客，看谁愿意搬走。在这时候他就睡在沙发上，每天都睡在沙发上。  
今天Bilbo觉得疲惫。他知道冬天终于追上他了，并且开始漫不经心地吞噬他，好像他正在慢慢展开的生活完全无关紧要。Tangerine问出她的问题的时候，他想，她是想到海岸去的。但是他不想去，所以去不去都是无所谓的。  
他比平时更早地结束写作，并暗自决定在晚饭后给自己放假。于是他就坐在客厅里，一杯接一杯地喝茶，等着Durin回到房子里，共进晚餐。  
“你想去海岸吗？”他搅动碗里的汤，看着奶油渐渐化开。Durin抬起眼睛，似乎有些疑惑地看着他。除了第一个晚上，他们很少在晚餐时交谈，享受食物和静默。  
几秒之后Bilbo仍然没有做出任何解释，并且放任自己于一个恶质的玩笑。他只是说出一句不明了的台词，使得另一个人茫然无措。这些交流永远不可能像他的故事里一样顺利进行，这是他知道的事，也是他最大的满足感，构建一个由不清晰而不被解释的话语组成的世界，就像巴黎那样。  
Durin不安地注视着他，仍然想要一个解释。但是这解释永远不会到来，他只好犹豫地摇头。  
忽然这个玩笑变得索然无味，连同他的饭菜。他好像在盘子里加了过多的胡椒，蘑菇汤又太过甜腻，在味觉过分的起伏之下，一片空白凭空膨胀起来。他想到海岸去，近乎渴望到海岸去。但是Durin拒绝了，他又觉得自己不想去了。  
这天夜里一直在下雨，一种毫无旋律的雨，所有的强与弱、快与慢都是随机组合进行的，层次丰富却不鲜明。但无论如何这雨不曾停止过，持续落在院子里，敲击地面。他挣扎在梦境和雨的边界，既不能全然入睡，也不能清醒。他让意识挣扎了一会儿，最后决定放弃，任由梦和雨混乱地纠缠在一起。在那一瞬间他萌生了无数个想法，接下来那些想法又全部消失了。  
等待多雾、暗淡的清晨降临。

Thorin躺在床上，翻来覆去不能入眠，即使盖着两床被子也仍然觉得冷。他想着Baggins在晚餐时的话。你想去海岸吗——这是什么样的问题？这个问题从何而来，他期望自己给出什么样的回答？  
如果这是一个认真的问题，他等待着进一步的说明，比如时间，比如哪一片海岸。他等了足够长的时间，看着Baggins的眼睛，试图从中寻找蛛丝马迹，这是一个玩笑吗？如果是，他应该已经开始笑，并对他解释。但是什么都没有，Baggins若无其事地让他随意回答。他只好摇头，犹豫地，出于迷惑而不是拒绝。  
他现在开始后悔，如果他点头，或许他真的可以和他谜一样的房东一起到海边去，像他曾经希望的那样踩着白色的沙子散步。他们会交谈，一开始是无关痛痒的话题，接着他会问Baggins他来自哪里，为什么到巴黎去，又为什么离开。在那之后他会告诉他自己的故事，他教会学校的童年，Frerin的死，Dis的出走，最终仍然回到他自己不可捉摸的生命。这些故事深埋在一个无法触及的地方，但是他忽然想要说出来，因为Baggins写作，他一定会懂。  
他在睡眠中产生了绚丽的幻象，看到夏天的沙滩与纯粹的蓝色天空，叠加几十层极淡的白色粉彩，形成尘土浮动的奶油般的阳光，令他回到忧伤虚假的童年。在那样的沙滩上他和Baggins走着，一步一步到海水里去。海水就像不存在一样。他能感觉到海的气味，沾染嘴唇的咸涩味觉，在水里他不能也不想睁开眼睛，于是关闭了视觉，全神贯注于游泳或者说漂浮的动作。有时候他从水里把头抬起来，立刻就感觉太阳的温度蒸腾着脸上的水分，只留下盐渍和面部的刺痒与发热。  
在这样的幻象之中他感觉自己的手指触碰并划过Baggins的脚踝，身体立刻产生激烈的震颤。那块突起的骨头上只覆盖着一层皮肤。他产生抓住那个脚踝的冲动，并在那里落下亲吻，好像那可以满足他所有的欲望。  
他醒来，又好像没有醒，因为早晨仍然是没有光线的。光线仍然徘徊在靠北的地方，海湾与荒凉的大平原上，光线的红色比土地更浓烈，就像是凭空燃起的一列火焰。野性的北部与他所在的悠然南部形成强对比，北部是他所崇敬的，理解的和无法适应的。他觉得自己的灵魂仍然有一部分属于北部，属于辽远不可知的旅程，属于旅程尽头的一些东西。另一部分想要回到巴黎或者任意一个大型的城市，在那里感受毁灭的爱情。最后一部分是不会渴望的，别无他求，只想到海边去。到梦里去。

“我看了你的构想，Bilbo。”电话另一端传来Gandalf的声音，他合作多年的老编辑，“你确定这是你在写的吗？”  
“有什么问题吗？”他觉得奇怪。在写作的时候他从来没想过其他的事情，只有Tangerine，只有这个女孩的生活与悲哀，或者说只有他自己经历的真实与虚假的体验。他能找到这些文字，甚至比文字更加贴切的东西。Bilbo闭上眼睛，或许他的读者也可以找到，或许他应该立刻把完稿的部分拿给Durin读。他毫无理由地相信他能够找得到。  
“Bilbo，”Gandalf用疲惫的语气说，而这样的语气常常令Bilbo感到难过，“为什么？你想要把这本书写给什么人吗？你曾经的故事很好，在你二十多岁的时候。你的故事让我看到一种气魄，一种我们欠缺而迫切需要的东西。但是，Bilbo，我无法想象你的新作品。没有人想要这样的故事，你知道吗？”  
我不知道。Bilbo想要回答，因为这是我想要的。这是我的痛苦，或者一种普遍的痛苦。我想把这种痛苦具象化，看到它的形态——事实上我想让所有人看到它的形态，因为那是很美的。  
但是他没有说，他正沉溺于沉默的自言自语。  
“……无病呻吟。你曾经表现出来的那些具有生命力的东西到哪里去了？你对世界的观察和好奇到哪里去了？你把自己关在自己的世界里……”  
Bilbo甚至不想反驳这些话。他不反驳了，也不思考，微笑着听电话。这样的场面给他一种温馨的错觉，下午，老壁炉，茶壶和新出炉的蛋糕。他正出神，想念巴黎，嘲笑离开巴黎企图寻找灵感的自己。他曾经对世界抱有敌意，无论在哪里都好像在质问什么东西。但是现在——他不知道改变自己的是那个城市，还是，仅仅是岁月本身——他与世界的关系缓和了，他站在世界的角度审视自己，发现这个话题同样有趣。  
“世界和他们没有关系。”他突兀地这样说，都没有察觉到自己在说话。  
“你说什么？”  
“读者不想看到世界，他们想在世界里看到自己。如果想要取悦所有的读者，就站在世界的角度给他们每个人写一本书。每个人都值得这样一本书，对世界来说每个人都同样有趣，并且这本书真正可以吸引他们，他们是个性化的主人公……”  
“……你最好想清楚，Bilbo。”Gandalf叹了一口气，然后他们结束了通话。  
Bilbo觉得更累了，他需要到床上去躺一会儿。这个时候Durin还没有下班，屋子里只有他自己。他迷迷糊糊地想着，是的，明天就是周末（尽管在这样的状态下他不确定这是他在想还是他在做梦，或者明天到底是不是周末）。他对海岸的思念与日俱增，自从来到这里，他几乎没有迈出过这栋房子。他急需去海边，虽然他知道海不能解决他的任何问题。他只是想去，并且他会让Durin和他一起去。

“你想去海岸吗？这周六下午。”  
Thorin惊讶地抬起头，放下叉子。  
“哪个海岸？”  
“我不知道……”Baggins用低沉忧伤的语气对他说，“我还从来没有到海边去过，从我到这里来之后。”  
“我也没有。”他耸耸肩膀，希望这能给对方带来安慰，“除了我办公室旁边的那一片海滩。”  
“你喜欢那里吗？”  
Thorin再一次觉得哑口无言。他喜欢他的海滩吗？他看到过很多海，明媚的、纯粹的蓝色的海，半透明的绿色的、拥有碎玉般白色浪花的海。安静的或者喧闹不止的海。他觉得办公楼旁边的那片海是没有任何特色的，说不上讨人喜欢。  
“——那是一片很好的海滩。”  
“那我们就去那里吧。”Baggins对他说，用渴望和温柔的眼睛说。Thorin给了自己几秒钟的时间，幻想他是被他的房东青睐着的。  
“只有我们吗？”出于他不清楚的原因，这个问题几乎是哽在他的嗓子里的。  
如果可能的话，Baggins的眼神变得更加温柔，几乎像是在流动或者融化，以一种完美的线条和姿态。他没有说话，他点头，然后举起红酒杯寻求确认。  
玻璃碰撞在一起，叮当作响。酒杯相互接触的时间长得不合理，带着特殊的旖旎暧昧，仿佛那是他们的手指，正在相互摩挲交缠。  
“我想要求你一件事。”放下酒杯，他的房东犹豫地说，在对视中看到他确定的眼神时稍稍放松下来，“你愿意看一看我的手稿吗？——只是一部分，这个故事还没有结束。我现在不确定了。”  
他把一沓纸页递到Thorin手边，明显是早已准备在那里的。Thorin没有说多余的话，虽然他认为自己无法对这些具有文学性的字作出任何有价值的评论。  
他开始看这个故事：一个被称为Tangerine的女孩，一栋形状不定的房子，疯言疯语。一个来自巴黎的男人，她爱他——他看到了那个有关海岸的问题，惊慌失措地抬起头来看向Baggins，对方示意他继续看下去——但是接下来只有几行字，他看完了，于是故事戛然而止。  
“巴黎。”他开始说，觉得词汇变得涩口，“你……”  
Thorin需要整理自己的思路，需要想到恰当的词语。但是他觉得胸腔里的东西在顶着他的喉咙，逼迫他不停地说话：“你的巴黎，只是一个单词。对巴黎的思念没有具象的形态，苍白无力，并且牵强。你在重复这种思念，只是重复，不深入，没有层次。  
“我看到了一些虚弱的影子，这个故事和我们生活的世界全然无关，也不像是故事。这是不负责任的情感宣泄，令人产生敌意。  
“并且我仍然没有看到任何与题目有关的东西，除了女主人公的书架……我不懂……  
“但是我喜欢这个故事。虽然我清晰地看到所有的缺点，坦白而言觉得它近乎毫无意义，但是我喜欢这个故事，Baggins先生。我喜欢。”  
自始至终，Baggins一直保持着波澜不惊的表情，歪着头看着他，好像在听，也好像根本没有在意他说的每个字。但是当他说完最后一句话，作家开口，带着疲惫的喜悦。  
“那就够了，Durin先生。”他说，“我只要这个就够了。”

他站在她的房间门口，在一个中午，她刚刚用过午餐：煎鲑鱼，配蔬菜浓汤。  
“如果你想到海岸去，现在是最好的时间。我知道这里的海岸……”他好像还有什么话要说，但是没有继续说下去而是停在这里。Tangerine睁大了眼睛。  
他们在海岸散步，她惊异于那些海浪。这就是所有人都到这里来的原因，只是美，别无其他。她承认自己被打败了，尽管不知道对手是谁。她看到临海院落的围墙，有一只猫蹲在墙头，灰色的云朵堆积在它的上空。  
她的男人停下来，指着不远处的海滩告诉她：  
“这是我杀死自己的地方。”  
Tangerine看着他，看着曾经杀死自己的男人，没有名字和故事的男人。她看着他，这张脸和那个巴黎男人的脸重合在一起。她现在知道了，她再也不可能回答这个问题，他是不是那个人。不过没有关系，她走到身边，闭起眼睛，与他额头相抵。  
“我一无所有，女士，我很幸运。如果我想离开，我随时可以从这个港口走到下一个港口，再到下一个港口。”  
“天啊，你听起来很孤独。”  
“我确实很孤独，女士。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，Tangerine忽然惊恐地抓住了男人的手。她后撤一步，眼睛里开始充满泪水。  
“我一直在走，我已经忘了我是从哪里开始的了，女士。”他继续说，声音里什么都没有，“但是我到这里再也走不动了。我决定重新来，任由自己溺死在海里。这样我又可以走下去了。我在寻找她，但是我忘记她是谁了，女士。”  
她倾身吻他下巴上细密的胡茬。那只猫仍然蹲在墙头，顶着云和苍穹。  
“我现在回去，卖掉房子，还来得及吗？你能在这里等我吗？我们可以一直沿着海岸走下去，你愿意吗？”  
Bilbo停在这里。他又把这一段故事读了一遍，觉得它很熟悉，是一个被讲过的故事。他是一个听众，用自己的方式重新复述那个故事，因为它在他脑子里存在太久了，久到他带着同样的情感已经不能再讲出别的故事了。  
他觉得自己是一个失败的经典范例。他站起来，没有端他的茶杯，直接转身摔进了床垫。这是最简单的方式，躲起来，世界在门外憎恨他。他不在意。

他们慢慢走着，在身后留下两串脚印。  
“你知道吗？”Baggins把手插在大衣口袋里，因为海风而缩起脖子，“你住在我的房子里，这让我不再那么想念巴黎了。在遇到你之前，我几乎要死掉了。”  
这是他想要的话题，但是Thorin惊讶地发现自己无话可说。他看着半张脸埋在围巾里的Baggins，作家看起来比之前更小，恰好盛满他的眼睛。  
“我离开巴黎，就好像我到那里去一样没有理由。最难的旅程是第一次，之后你就习惯了，再也不介意，只需要办齐所有的手续，收拾好行李。”  
“你会像离开巴黎一样离开这里吗？”  
Baggins有一会儿没说话：“会，我猜。在这里我仍然找不到——事实上我在哪里都找不到，我不知道我在找什么。”  
Thorin耸耸肩膀。  
“你呢？”作家追问。这是个模糊的问题，Thorin不知道应该回答什么。他为什么离开巴黎，还是他会不会离开这里？他最后决定不回答任何问题，自顾自地讲述他的故事。  
“我的母亲，”他说，“刚生下我妹妹就去世了。我的父亲是个虔诚的天主教徒，把我们兄妹三个全都送到了教会学校。我猜他想让我们变成他那个样子，结果我十五岁的时候告诉他我是个同性恋，我妹妹中学没毕业就跟一个美国人跑了。我弟弟，  
“他死了，那年我八岁。我们到加拿大的亲戚家过圣诞节，他掉进湖里，得了肺炎。他才五岁。那真的很难，妈妈刚刚过世不到一年……那真的很难。”  
他感觉到Baggins把手放在他的背上，于是向后倚靠，把一部分重量交给那只手。  
“我和我父亲一直合不来，所以在我大学的时候我离开巴黎，去西班牙，英国，然后是美国，日本，印度，越南……我已经不知道我去了多少地方了。然后我到了这里，没有多久。我本来只打算住在旅馆里，很快就去下一个地方。可是，  
“可是。”他没能把话说下去。他不知道是什么把他留在了这里，一个他甚至没有产生感情的城市。但是Bilbo让他想家，在他离开巴黎之后甚至是之前，他都没有这么想过家。他不想离开，但是找不到明确的停止流浪的理由。他只是不能想象打包行李，走出那栋房子。  
“Bilbo。”他犹豫地脆弱地说，试图抓住什么，“Bilbo。”  
作家只是看着他的眼睛，露出被刺痛的微笑。

最后那个男人还是走了，甚至没有等到她的房客腾出房间。他在凌晨离开，就像到来的时候一样，连声响都没有。  
Tangerine在收拾沙发的时候哭了起来。一切都不可能成为她希望的样子。她把书架搬回去，跪在地上，看着空荡荡的厅堂。她不再妄想了，世界翻卷着覆盖在我们身上，无可挣扎，无从躲藏。  
……然后呢？  
Bilbo犹豫了很久，写下一句话又删掉。他觉得自己没有力气继续这个故事了。  
如果他是Tangerine，他会怎么样？他会举起双手，带着平常的微笑和尊严……原地不动。对，他什么也不会做，生活仍然继续，假装这是梦境，假装梦境永远不会结束。有什么值得在乎的呢？  
Bilbo站在海滩上。Thorin在工作，他一个人站在这里，仍然是他们上次所在的地方。他看到不远处的墙头上有一只猫，趴着，尾巴一上一下地晃。  
“你恨我吗？”他看着海问。  
“我写不下去了。”在电话里他对Gandalf说，“我应该早就知道的。”  
但是他不想承认，或者他想看着自己的失败发生。这给他一种生理性的痛楚，在心口，窒息的钝痛。他希望世界会对人类更友善，而不是谋划着让他们受难和杀死他们——除了他自己，他明确地知道世界不会放过他，不会让他做的任何事呈现完美状态，不会让他哪怕有一天免于折磨。世界令他自觉地折磨自己，每一天都提醒自己这是新的苦难的开端。  
他早该知道的。  
“我妹妹打电话给我。”Thorin对他说，嘴唇抿成一条线，“爸爸病危了。他不能原谅我，但是仍然想见我一面。”  
“我应该替你留着那间屋子吗？”他坐在客厅里，看Thorin拖着行李走向门口。  
“不用特地留了。”Thorin说。  
然后他打开门，走出去。

几个月后他走在熟悉的街道上，停在熟悉的房子门前。  
一个女人打开了门。  
“Bilbo Baggins，是那个之前住在这里的作家吗？  
“他二月份的时候去海边淹死了。他们说他是自杀，但什么话都没留下。”她拿出一张报纸，一些房屋和抗议者的照片占据大多版面，他所需知道的只挤在一个角落，“没什么人记得他，我从来没在门口的台阶上捡到纪念花束。”  
Thorin睁开眼睛，微小的橙色灯泡在他头顶亮着。他试着移动四肢，觉得浑身僵硬。冷空气让他的鼻子觉得难受，除了星星点点的显示灯整个空间都处于黑暗。他无法再度入睡，只能坐在那里，看着窗外，等待曙光降临。  
他敲门。Baggins打开门，用迷茫的眼神打量着他。现在早晨六点都不到，是冬天。  
“冷得要死，”他说，“我能进来吗？”  
Baggins点点头，自己也在睡衣里缩了缩脖子：“我觉得我应该给咱俩都弄杯早茶。”  
“好主意。”Thorin笑起来，很长时间以来第一次真的感觉快乐。一杯热茶，他想，正是他想要的。  
“所以说，”Bilbo仍然盯着他看，好像不确定他是不是真的在那里，“巴黎怎么样？”  
“巴黎仍然是巴黎。但是我不再想念她了。”  
“我也是。我觉得我已经拥有她了。”  
在理智能够反应之前，Thorin发现自己已经开始和Bilbo接吻。那是怎样的吻，模糊得让人不确定它是否存在，令人悲伤，并且每一秒都趋近于疯狂。他开始啜泣。  
“我梦见你死了，就在降落之前。”他把脸埋在Bilbo的头发里，紧紧抓着他的睡袍，“我梦见一个女人住在这里，她打开门，告诉我你在海里淹死了。”  
“啊，我希望你梦到的不是Lobelia。”Bilbo干巴巴地说，又做出补充，“一个催命的亲戚。如果我死了，她绝对会第一时间跑过来把这里据为己有。”  
Thorin被逗笑了，穿插在哭泣之间，发出奇怪的声音。他仍然有一个问题要问，但在他开口之前，Bilbo已经继续说起来。  
“你明白的，”他柔和地把他的一只手从身上拽开，慢慢将自己的手指插入他的指缝间，“我一直都想在海里消失，但那也是我永远不会做的事。死不能达成任何目的。”  
“Bilbo。”Thorin感觉自己平静下来，泛起困意。他闭上眼睛，只感觉Bilbo的手，感觉他的气息和温度。  
“来吧。”他被领着走到另一间屋子，走到床边，脱掉多余的衣服，盖上被子。那里还是暖和的。接着另一个身体贴上来：Bilbo的身体，他用手臂环住他。一个熟悉的和陌生的爱人。

Tangerine仍然生活下去。  
她打开门。男人站在门外，胡子和头发杂乱得纠缠在一起。  
他看着她，然后踏近一步，和她接吻。


End file.
